


Closeness

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, the ryo is in a mood again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i have FEELS today
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Closeness

“Cara..” Copia breathed against your neck, his hips grinding against yours as his stiff cock rutted against your wet heat. “Hnnnah…”

“Copia…” you breathed back, neither of you much up to the brainpower of full sentences at the moment. Copia slid his cock languidly up and down through your folds, soft, breathy moans and grunts falling from his lips with every stroke.

Copia’s lips came to your throat, pressing frenzied, wet kisses and licks along the skin. He briefly took your earlobe between his teeth, nibbling it and breathing heavily into your ear. The action sent lighting bolts to your groin and you moaned loudly, feeling the Copia’s cock twitch in excitement at the sound.

“Mio dolce amore, plea-” he moaned as he shifted his lips slightly, cutting himself off mid sentence before continuing with a heavy inhale. “Please, will you let me have you?” His pelvis stilled against yours, his hand cupping one side of your jawline as his mouth ravished the other in attention as he waited for your answer.

“Please-” you said breathily, a hand coming up over him to tangle it’s fingers in his mousey-brown hair. “Copia, _take me_.” You punctuated the reply with a thrust of your hips against him, making him moan against your neck in need.

Copia lifted his head just enough to lock his eyes with yours. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss, his tongue flicking out to lick your bottom lip to beg for entry. You opened up for him, your tongues dragging against one another harshly, feverish in their movements as if this were the last chance you’d ever get to taste one another. 

After what felt like eons, Copia slowly pulled away from the kiss, shifting his hips once more and aligning himself with your entrance before slowly pushing himself in. His eyes fluttered half-shut at the feeling, his jaw dropping slightly as he lost himself in the slick heat of your body. 

With a stuttered groan his head dropped to the crook of your neck, burying itself there as he began thrusting at a leisurely pace. His arms came to wrap snugly around your waist, pulling your bodies impossibly close in an eveloping embrace. No hard and fast fucking tonight, tonight was about taking time, and deeply feeling every piece of one another, for what Copia hoped would be an eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> @ghulehsin eveywhere


End file.
